Timoteo Xanthos
Timoteo Xanthus, also known by his alias as the''' One with 1000 Skins''' because of his unique Diabolus Abilities, is a Diabolus of a Daemon Class, and is currently wandering Hell for unknown reasons. His past is shouded in mystery, and he doesn't seem to be acquainted with any other being currently. Appearance Timoteo has the appearance of a muscular man in his early 20's with tanned skin and unusually small and sharp red eyes. He has long, spikyblack hair, that goes down to his back, with his hair being shaved in such a way,that in his forehead, there are fang like patterns which can be distinctly seen. He is usually seen with piercings around his face and body, usually in sets of three-five. The most prominent ones are the ones on his nose, and the ones in his eyebrows, as well as multiple piercings on his arms. He also has two distinct tattoos on both shoulders, on his left shoulder there is a tattoothat has a bird like symbol, while on the other hand he has a red tattoo which has a drastically different design. His usual attire consists of a black tunic with studded edges, and the right sleeve having a feather like pattern, usually covering the red tattoo on his right shoulder. He keeps this fitting with a standard brown belt, and wears baggy pants which have numerous stiches in the inner lining and he wears knee high black boots with metal studding around them as well. He commonly wears metal wristbands on his person, which are said to be important to him, but what significance they hold is unknown. Personality Timoteo is said by the few who meet him face to face as a rather solitary person who has absolutely no interest in interacting with others, some speculate that this is of a harsh past, although if this is the case is unknown. Timoteo is known to keep away from any individual, and would usually intimidate them with a fierce look if they continue to persist and even threaten to kill them if they annoy him too much. Whenever he talks, which is rarely, he speaks with very rude terms, referring to everyone as 'you' and not even bothering to reply to questions that he has been asked with. Timoteo also has a quick temper, and will usually lash out at anyone who insults him or tries to start a conversation or even just attempt to lighten the mood. He will also find any excuse to fight or even kill an opponent mercilessly, and will usually have a maniacal smirk on his face and start spouting random and frightening comments. He is known to hate having any debts, and will pay them off in any manner possible, usually doing the other person a favour, which usually involves assassination of some sort. He is also known to have rather unusual habits, such as smelling anyone he meets, and even acting as a tracker of sorts. He seems to have had someone precious in his life who had died, and the souvenirs from that person are the wristbands he wears on his hands, which he protects with his life, and if anyone even touches them, he goes absolutely berserk. History Very little is known about his past, but he was once said to be a cheerful boy as a Human, but eventually, after the death of all his loved ones, he committed many sins, some that were unforgivable, and experienced imprisonment many times. Until he met a certain person, to which he started warming up, yet that person had also died through unnamed means, and then, he had snapped completely, committing absolutely horrible sins that were never going to be forgiven. This was until he had finally died through a police encounter, causing him to go to the Gates of Hell and became a Diabolus, however, he retained his human memories because of his absolutely unbreakable connection with that person. He also retained the wristbands that person had given to him many years ago. He has since then, been wandering throughout Hell. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: As a Daemon Class Diabolus, he possesses a large amount of spiritual power, enough to be able to easily fend off atleast two other lower level Daemon without much effort exerted from him whatsoever until they go into their Epithet Forms. His spiritual power takes a green coloration. His spiritual power rivals that of Captains, and he is able to exert it into a powerful aura of spiritual power which can cause the ground to start cracking slightly. *'Immense Durability: '''He is able to take incredible beatings from other beings and stay alive, even after being slashed by a sword, hit with multiple barrages of strikes and even facing someone in their Epithet Form, Timoteo is able to retain his usual personality, even when bloodstained and wounded. This goes to the point where he is almost unaffected by any injury, however, he does usually faint from too much blood loss, so he tends to try and not get injured too badly. '''Master Hand to Hand Combat:' As he has no said weapon, he has trained himself to be extremely adept at hand to hand combat, despite having no formal training, he is able to contend with multiple Bestia Class Diabolus with his hands alone. He uses an offensive approach to his battle style, usually utilising his special ability alongside his own monstrous strength, reflexes and speed to overwhelm an opponent. He is surprisingly flexible and precise in his movements, and doesn't waste a single hit at all, even if his attacks are evaded, he is usually able to catch them off guard with another attack that would have been rather unexpected. He is able to easily block incoming attacks, despite not being a defensive fighter, and does have some trouble defending for longer periods of time. Admissa Incognita (Latin: Acceptance of the Unknown) is the unique ability that is only accessible to him alone. This ability allows him to absorb nearby minerals and 'accept' them into his skin and body, allowing him to take on the properties of that mineral for a certain time period depending on the rarity, quality, density, and other factors of the material. This ability can accept any form of mineral, even if it is crystallised spiritual energy, however there is a limit to how much he can accept inside his system, and he cannot accept things such as Reason or Philosophy, due to his body not being able to sustain the said energies. Once the accepted minerals are inside his skin, they will change his skin color and density, allowing him to be as hard as diamond if he absorbs the said mineral. He usually uses his steel wristbands to turn his arms into steel, which can usually pummel through enemies rather easily. Trivia Behind the Scenes Inspired from Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail, but not completely based off him His name is drawn from Timoteo from Katekyo Hitman Reborn All credit for his profile image goes to BK-209 from DeviantArt Category:Characters Category:Ash9876 Category:Diabolus